


Room to Room

by jiffyfetch



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiffyfetch/pseuds/jiffyfetch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We start playing a game called "how many public bathrooms can we fuck in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room to Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a messy drabble I wrote while watching x men. Enjoy!
> 
> also, go read my bud Isabel's works, they are far superior to my own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoskeletons/pseuds/exoskeletons

We start playing a game called "how many public bathrooms can we fuck in."

The alibi is a no-brainer, the bathroom more commonly used for fucking than pissing. 

We visit Lip in college and are banned from having sex in his dorm room before we're even there. ("I don't need to walk in on my brother balls deep in a fuckin Milkovich, k?"). The campus bookstore only has one stall, and requires a key to get into it. I ask for it while Mickey stands behind me, pretending to read the book he's holding upside down. The clerk smirks at me, tells me Lip's a friend. 

We find that the stalls of the club don't work; everyone knows me there, tries to congratulate Mickey on banging me. We're lucky if he only bloodies one person's nose by the time we leave. 

I make Mickey scream in the handicapped stall of the snobby uptown Starbucks, people shooting daggers at us as we leave hand in hand. He blushes the whole way home, punching me every time I make fun of him. 

The best bathroom is the one at home; pushing each other up against the sink and stumbling into the bathtub. We doze off in there together, naked, only to be woken up by freezing cold water. 

"Jesus, can't a girl take a shower in peace? What the fuck are you two doing in the tub?" Fiona demands, kicking me with a bare foot. 

"Don't be an asshole we're sleepin" Mickey groans, reaching around for the handle. 

"And I'm taking a shower, so move it," she replies, flipping the water off. "And I expect you downstairs in 10 for breakfast."


End file.
